Team Awesome's Rio Showdown
by SabreSmasher
Summary: Team Awsome (Tyler Amy Rose Blaze the Cat and Bowser jr) are best friends and famous Olympians and it seems they have been invited to the Rio Olympics it might be all fun and games but Rio is about to get heated with competition
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: another one about me why? Cause I want to! But I want to make this one fun caring and awesome so sit back relax grab your bag of lays potato chips and you large cup of fruit punch from seven eleven cause this one is gonna be a long ride.

It was a bright sunny day at the residence of 4 besties a human Mii by the name of Tyler, a pink hedgehog girl by the name of Amy Rose, a female purple cat from another world named Blaze the cat and the prince of koopas who has a different side named Bowser jr they were all just minding their business as they just woke up.

Tyler: *yawwwwn* man that was a good rest!

Bowser jr: you already know that this ones gonna be weird.

Tyler: dude cant you believe it we first met at the Beijing Olympics back in 2008 and were rivals and 7 years later we're one of the best and well known teams out their.

Bowser jr: yeah… but do you think we should lay back this year why cant we just watch the Olympics instead?

Tyler: why? Its not like anything bad could happen.

They both leave Tyler's room and head downstairs to find Amy cooking breakfast and Blaze reading a book.

Tyler: mornin ladies!

Blaze: good morning.

Amy: good morning guys.

Bowser jr: anybody excited for the Rio Olympics coming.

Blaze: yep you cant be excited for whats to come.

Amy: can you even imagine how beautiful it must be at Rio

Tyler: besides we met tones of new people over the years especially in the Olympics also BJ over here said we should watch the Olympics this year instead of going their.

Blaze: what? Why?

Bowser jr: I was just thinking maybe we should just take it easy this year and just watch.

Tyler: and wait another 2 years I don't think so.

Amy: maybe the 3 of us can go and you can stay here.

Bowser jr: no that's not what i.. ugh never mind.

Amy: ok then, foods ready.

They all sat at their dining room table and started eating breakfast after they were done Tyler decided to go check the mail he came back in the house with some letters.

Tyler: ok so we got some fan mail here. This ones from Jake, Tyler you need a haircut those spikes are so outdated….thaaanks?... this ones from Dan, Amy is best waifu.

Amy: aww thanks

Tyler: this ones from Annie, Bowser jr is adorable.

Bowser jr starts to blush.

Bowser jr: oh uh… hehe.

Tyler: this ones from *snort* Chris, he says yo Blaze you one hot hotbaiby.

Tyler starts to laugh.

Blaze: well I appreciate the complement.

Tyler: he didn't even spell "baby" right this ones from Emanuel, Tyler you need a haircut this ones from Bruce I love Team Awsome my favorite member of the team is Bowser jr I hope we get to meet with each other at Rio since im visiting my friends. and this ones from Sarah, Tyler you REALLY need a haircut come on.

Amy: no love.

Tyler: shut up….

He pulls up an envelope with a rainbow color too it with Vinicius on it.

Tyler: whoa this ones different.

Everyone gets close to each other to see it.

Tyler: dear Team Awsome AKA Tyler Amy rose Blaze T. Cat and Bowser jr: we are honored to pronounce that you will be participating in this years Rio Olympic games as the games will be starting soon we want everyone to get here early to get used to Rio and train for the events we hope you enjoy your stay! from Toad and Cream the Rabbit.

Blaze: well what do you know Bowser jr seems like we're going anyway.

Bowser jr: fine.

The letter starts to float and flash rainbow colors.

Amy: um.. whats happening?

Tyler: uh oh.

The letter beams with white light as the Rio Olympics mascot Vinicius appears.

Vinicius: hello!

Blaze: w-wha?

Amy: who are you?

Vinicius: you don't know? Im the 2016 Rio Olympic games mascot my name is Vinicius

Tyler: uhh w-well nice to meet you Vinicius I'll assume that you already know us?

Vinicius: yep this is so exciting im finally meeting you guys for the first time in person.

Bowser jr: im excited that im talking with a mascot.

Vinicius: my best friend Tom of the Paralympic games is meeting up with everyone else who wants to participate I wanted to let you guys if want to get to Rio then follow me I know the place to go.

Amy: really? Wowie you seem to be very helpful thank you Vinicius!

Vinicius: no problem.

Blaze: pack your things guys we're going to Rio De Janeiro Brazil!

Bowser jr Amy and Tyler: Yeah!

They all started to pack their things and and follow Vinicius once they make it they find 7 private jets with Tom and everyone else.

Vinicius: here we are.

Knuckles: about time.

Jason: ahh shut it.

Tom: so you all Know everyone gets into one of these 7 jets that will take you to Rio right.

Zavok: yes we get it.

Tyler: no you don't you lie!

Vinicius: is everyone ready?

Everyone: yeah!

Tom: ok then we'll see you guys at Rio!

Everyone boards their separate jet and they head off to Rio the new journey begins.


	2. Chapter 2

As the jets were all flying each team and each person was relaxing in the jets in the 3rd jet Tyler walked over to Bowser jr who was playing Sonic Rush on his DS he was stuck on the boss fight with Sonic

Tyler: "looks over at the screen" you stuck?

Bowser jr: yeah! Freaking Sonic making tornados that I cant dodge "he starts to sizzle up"

Tyler: here let me help. "he takes the DS and starts to easily whiz through it"

Bowser jr: how are you doing this so easily?

Tyler: cause its EZ "he willing handles the boss fight with no problem" ok here you go "gives him back his Bowser jr"

Bowser jr: wow thanks

Tyler: no prob speaking of which here's a question if you could get the chance how much would you tap the A button on Blaze?

As he said that Blazes ears twitch from what he said and looks in over at Tyler

Blaze: what did you just say!?

Tyler: what?

As he starts to giggle as the planes start to reach Rio

Amy: we're almost there

Blaze: after 5 days of…

She looks over at Tyler and Bowser jr eating snacks and drinking juice

Blaze:…that

Vinicius: alright guys we are in Rio keep in mind there are tons of fans out there waiting for your arrival can you guys handle it?

Tyler: im used to attention

Bowser jr: im the prince of the koopas what do you expect

Amy: I guess im ok with it

Blaze: im not used to being in a crowd but I'll try to fit in

Vinicius gives them a large smile and walks towards a window

Vinicius: ok we're landing!

The Brazillian Animal Hybrid starts to bounce around in excitement

Tyler: hey someones got the right idea

Tyler joins Vinicius and together they start to dance happily. As the planes land and the doors open the teams come out they were greeted with a good view of the beach and and half of the city as they made it past the fans in joy

Luigi: well that was fun!

Tom: ok so im sure everyone is eager to check out Rio for yourselves so…

Vinicius: lets make it this we will all meet back here at-

Wendy starts yell like a brat towards bowser jr

Wendy: hey twerp! What time is it!?

She started forcing him to answer her question

Bowser jr: oh geez its 5:09 there's a clock right there! "pointing behind himself to a large clock on a building"

Wendy: im sorry but who's the princess here

Tom: "he leans towards Tyler" are they always like this?

Tyler: lets just get back here at 12:00

Tom: agreed

Blaze grabbed Bowser jr's hand and take him away from his self loved sister and they start to walk around Rio they had the day pretty well got some snacks, some souvenirs as their having a great time.

Amy: wow Rio is so fun!

Tyler: I know right!? This place has everything

Amy: these Brazilian cloths really fit me

Tyler: its alright in my opinion

As they went to check out more stuff they see the Babylon Rouge up ahead

Blaze: hey guys look up ahead

Tyler: is…is that?...Jet?

The green hawk overheard his future opponets call his name and he turn to his left

Jet: Team Awsome. Its good to see you're here

Bowser jr: what are you guys doing here

Wave: we have seem to have taken interest in these Olympic games

Blaze: well Jet its good to see that you've brought Wave and Storm here

Storm: yeah Boss said that we were coming here for the gold medals and the competition

Jet: besides I've been wanting to get my revenge on you for quite awhile now, Tyler.

Tyler I only beat you 3 years in a row and beat you twice in the world grand prix im ready for anything

Jet: we'll see about that

Wave: come on Jet we have to go practice

Jet: mark my words when we cross paths once again I will get the victory and leave this place with gold around my neck

With that said and done Jet and rest of the Babylons leave and Team Awsome starting to get plans

Amy: hmm you guys thinking what im thinking

Bowser jr: ahh yeah

Blaze: time to see the events

All 4 started to go back to the beach to find Tom, Orbot, Cubot and Vinicius waiting there

Orbot: oh hello Team Awsome

Bowser jr: good to see you again Orbot

Vinicius: are you guys here to see the events for this year

Amy: you bet we are

Tom: man im excited to show you guys all of them Orbot. Cubot. Will you guys do the honors?

Orbot: precisely

Cubot: you betcha!

Both bots open a whole in their chests showing off all of the games

Vinicius: here they are!

Team Awsome: whoa!


	3. Chapter 3

All 4 of them started to gaze upon the new events.

Vinicius: so? What do you think?

Blaze: amazing… what should we try first?

Bowser jr: maybe…. "he gazes over triple jump* whats triple jump?

Tom: you all know long jump right?

Team Awsome: yes.

Tom: it's the same thing just imagine doing 2 more jumps.

Amy: ohhh

Vinicius: would you all like to try it out?

Tyler: yeah.

Vinicius and Tom: then lets go!

Both mascots transport the 4 into the athletics stadium and land into the triple jump area. There were no people so this is mostly for training.

Vinicius: here we are!

Blaze: just like old times.

Tom: you all know the standard rules you've done this for so long but. You have to do 2 jumps to get you ready then the final jump will determine your score.

Bowser jr: just like long jump but with double jumps added to you final jump

Tom: exactly. Hey Vinicius care to show them how its done?

Vinicius: with pleasure!

Vinicius gets down on his hands and blasts off running as he reaches the line he jumps once he lands he jumps again and after his final land he jumps as far as he could landed on the 14.89 mark

Vinicius: see? Not that hard huh?

Blaze: I guess…

Tyler: I call next!

Tom: knock yourself out.

Tyler takes his mark and sprints as fast he could he reaches the line and jumps as far as he could and lands on the sand.

Vinicius: no no no. you have to do 3 jumps not 1.

Tyler: who was the smart person that said long jump was hard.

Tom: well I heard that Bowser jr is the long jump champion.

Bowser jr: yeah so?

Tom: maybe you know what to do, try it out.

Bowser jr: um… ok.

Bowser jr steps up and starts to run towards the line as soon as he jumps on the white line he jumps again and finally jumps a final time and lands on the 14.89 mark.

Vinicus: wow. That was incredible.

Bowser jr: yeah its not that hard just 3 jumps.

After awhile with training with some other events and a bunch of useless montaging later. Everyone is back at the beach.

Tom: hey glad to see everyone is back!

Sonic: you know, This place isint half bad.

Vinicius: well its gonna get even better because the opening ceremony is gonna start soon hey I have an idea you guys just head to the main stadium at around lets say…9:00PM!

Peach: will that be all?

Vincius: yeah I guess…see you guys there!

Vinicius runs off to his let and Tom scuttles behind.

Mario: wait…what does he mean by that idea.

Vecter: he could mean anything.

Knuckles: well why don't we go to the stadium.

Tyler: *checks his suddenly appearing watch* its only 6:54PM.

Daisy: we can make it in time come on!

Daisy ran towards the biggest stadium in Rio forcing everyone to follow once they made it they stood on glowing platforms since by the time they made it there the stadium was pitch black only thing that could be heard was the roaring crowd.

Announcer: welcome everyone to this years very own hyper fest known as the Rio 2016 Olympic Games! As of now the competitors have been on great adventures and have had newcomers join the frey but now is time for our opening ceremony as Rios very own mascots join in as well. Vinicius! The Rio Olympics very own mascot a combination of all the animals in Rio and mixed with the rainbow and high energy this guy will do anything to put a smile on anyones face!

The large screen in the middle of the stadium shows a picture of Vinicus.

Announcer: and joining him is his best friend. Tom! he is the Rio Paralympics mascot a combination of all the plant life in Rio he is the mascot that represent those with stabilities like being on a wheelchair or have no legs which is put onto him he is kind to anyone and will help anyone in need.

The large screen then switches to a picture of Tom.

Announcer: oh I think I here a monkeys scream and some bushes brustling so without further ado here they are Vinicius and Tom!

The crowd starts to get fired up as they make their entrance the extended version of "The Vinicius And Tom Show" started playing as Vinicius swung through vines and landed superman style and Tom jumped out of a puddle and started to transform into his normal body as he ran out.

Vinicius: hello everyone my name is Vinicius!

Tom: and im Tom!

Vinicius: we're so glad you could all come here for the Olympics.

Tom: don't forget the Paralympics and just to think everyone here has been everywhere Beijing, Vancouver, London, Sochi and now Rio this is gonna be a blast!

Vinicius: now are you all ready for some radical Rio action.

The crowd cheers

Vinicius: huh whats that? Could you shout a little louder?

The crowd starts to scream in excitement.

Tom: I cant hear you!

The crowd screams so loud that it makes Godzilla feel ashamed.

Vincius: ok then.

Vinicius and Tom: lets get this show on the road!

They both grab javelins and with their strange magical abilities they engulfed the javelins completely on fire Tom puts on a thick blind fold and hops onto a wheelchair and starts rolling Vinicius starts running and hops onto a bicycle and paddles towards the large torch they both jump as high as they can and slam dunk the javelins into the torch blazing it up in flames making the Rio Olympic and Paralympic games officially started the "Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic games" theme starts playing as Vinicius lands near the Mario side and Tom lands on the Sonic side the lights blair on confetti rains down from the sky and fireworks boom as the crowd goes insane!

Tyler: what. the. Crap!

Bowser jr: I havint seen a crowd this big since the London Olympics and that was 4 years ago!

Tails: this. Is. Awesome!

Both sides start to wave at the crowd as the opening ceremony has officially begun. As time went by Vinicius walked towards some of the Mario and Sonic gang eventually reaching Mario, Sonic, Tails, Luigi, Bowser jr, Bowser, Amy, Blaze and Tyler.

Vinicius: see I told you guys it would be a fun idea.

Sonic: yeah you were definitely right.

Vinicius: now that the Olympics has started what do you plan on doing.

Bowser: train. So I can beat that pesky plumber and show him whos the real deal.

Tyler: oh please. You've been kidnapping the same girl for 30 years and you still didn't get what you want…

Bowser jr: *snickers* yep that is true papa!

Bowser: *blushes in embarrassment* i-im still working on it…

Vinicius: haha! Well im gonna tag along with you guys. You wont be seeing Tom that often now because of the Paralympics but he promised he will come see you.

Blaze smiles in joy for his decision.

Blaze: oh well I wouldint mind.

After the ceremony ended everyone went their separate way…sort of they all rented hotel rooms and they got first class Rio Olympic themed rooms as they all settled there stuff and was about to head to bed.

Tyler: what a day…

Amy: ok now I feel really excited about the Olympics!

Blaze: just imagine the events.

Bowser jr: true fun awaits us.

Tyler: I don't know about you but im gonna go get some shut eye so that I wont miss anything

Amy: same here.

After that was said everyone settled in and started to rest. A big day awaits them.


End file.
